Taking Over Kamos
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: This story contains Sex Rape fighting and war NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS
1. Chapter 1

In the story "Double Team" Nat visited the Dragon Ball world. There he met, and raped Goten, and had sex with his friend Trunks. In the last chapter of "Double Team" Nat convinced both boys to come with him to the Mortal Kombat world.

Taking Over Kamos

Chapter 1; Natarh's Palace

The arrive from the Dragon Ball world, and Trunks says "Wow what a planet."

(Nat) "You two look like cartoons compared to us humans, so I'm going to keep you hidden, because people will think you're aliens."

(Trunks) "We are, and my Dad says we were aliens on Earth too. We're called saiyans, and we're from Planet Vegeta."

(Nat) "I know kid, Vegeta told me all about it."

(Goten) "So what are we going to do first? I was thinking about getting something to eat."

(Nat) "First we're going to my palace."

(Trunks) "Where is it?"

They were in the Nexus.

(Nat) "This is the Nexus, which was supposed to be the name of our planet. The nexus is a room with six portals called Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Outworld, Chaosrealm, orderrealm, and Edenia. Get back on the ship."

They all hop back on the ship, and go through a portal. They quickly fly through Edenia, and into the palace.

They exit the ship, and find themselves in a room lit with eery red crystals.

(Nat) "This is my war room. This has my ship, and all my weapons that I use in battle."

Trunks picked up Nat's Nazi Knife and said "Wow this is a sweet knife."

(Nat) "That was given to me by Gnech, a German General. It's yours if you want it."

Trunks put it in a holster, on his belt, which Nat gave him.

Nat showed them the kitchen, which was large as a bedroom.

(Goten) "This will be my favorite room."

Nat pointed to a machine which had a keyboard, and a slot like a mail box, and a cup holder with a nozel above it.

(Nat) "This machine is called a Food-Bot 9000. Tope in any food you want on the keyboard above, and it'll come out through the slot under it. The same applies to the drink."

Goten was the first to try it out, and came out with a large plate of chicken and rice.

The dinning room had a large table, with a red cloth, a bar behind the table, which his covered with liquor.

Goten sat next to Trunks, and shuffled wings down his throat.

(Trunks) "This is a nice place Nat."

(Nat) "Yeah, I know. The living room isn't special, but my bedroom is."

(Trunks) "Goten, while your eating Nat's going to show me his bedroom."

Trunks was quick to stand up, and then Nat stood up.

Nat walked Trunks to the bedroom, and opened the door. The bedroom was a large room which had a dresser, flatscreen TV, a bathroom, and a large king-size bed.

Trunks walked over to the bed, and pushed down on it with his right hand.

(Trunks) "This bed is super soft. Have you had sex in it?"

(Nat) "No not yet."

Trunks removed his shoes and layed on the long side of the bed, on his back.

(Trunks) "Come on, lets break this bed in."

He then turned onto his stomach.

(Trunks) "Come fuck me in my ass."

Nat walked over to him and pinned Trunks's shoulders to the bed. As he was going to pull Trunks's pants down Goten opened the door.

Trunks quickly stood up, and Goten asked "What were you guys doing?"

Trunks angrily yelled "Non of your business Goten."

(Nat) "Well Goten this is the bedroom."

Trunks stormed out of the room, and when Nat tried to follow him, Goten grabbed his arm.

(Goten) "Why ya moving so quickly. Trunks needs some time alone, and so do we, and I was thinking we'd spend it in here, on your bed."

Goten got close to Nat, and stuck Nat's hand inside his underwear.

Nat yanked his hand out, and called for Trunks.

Trunks then came into the room, and sat on the bed.

(Goten) "Why did you call him?"

(Nat) "We have some business to handle. I'm the god of Mortal Kombat, but I want to be conqueror of all 6 realms. I was named god by the Edenian royalists, but I'm no one to the others."

(Trunks) "What should we do then?"

(Nat) "First I need to name a queen, and I'm thinking it's either you or Goten. Both of you tried having sex with me, but I want you to save it for some challenges."

(Trunks) "I'm not a queen."

(Nat) "You can have the title of second king then."

(Author to Readers)

Nat, Trunks, and Goten had arrived on Planet Kamos, and have a plot to conquer the realms. Nat is going to name a second king, and is going to have challenges for the two boys.

Check out my profile page for links to follow me, and more stories that you might be interested in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Appeal and Edicut

It was a Monday morning, and a dark, gloomy, rainy day. It is a great day to stay in, and that is what the 3 boy do.

They are all sitting in the kitchen.

(Nat) "Today I'm starting the challenges to be named my second king, or queen. I will be taking points down after each challenge, and tally them up at the end. For example, if Goten beat Trunks in a challenge, then Goten gets a point. First I want to see how you'd wake me up, so I'm going to go back into my room."

Nat has left to his room, and said "Whoevers first."

(Goten) "I want to go first."

(Trunks) "Fine, not like it'll matter. He likes me more, and will pull some strings to ensure my victory."

Goten opens the door, and kisses him on the cheek.

(Goten) "Wake up sleepy head. I got you a nice bowl of Captin Crunch."

(Nat) "Wow Goten, good start, but you could eat that."

(Goten) "How about a little start."

Goten dropped his pants, but Nat said "No Goten. Trunks your turn."

Goten had left, and Trunks had entered.

He kissed Nat on the mouth, and said "Good morning Nat. I didn't have that much time, so this is the best I could do."

Trunks set up a stand-up table, and place a tray with Freen Toast, Bacon, and an Omlet. All the food was microwaved.

(Nat) "You get the point on this one Trunks."

Trunks smiled, and said "I know."

Nat chowed down, and went out to the boys in the kitchen.

(Nat) "The first contest is complete. The second is edicut."

Nat put a plate of Bacon and Eggs in front of the two since it was still Breakfast.

Goten was shuffling food down his throat, as Trunks was taking his time.

After 5-minutes Goten puts the plate in front of Nat "More please."

Trunks put his plate in front of Nat "May I have more."

(Nat) "Your not a dumb child Trunks."

(Trunks) "I have good manners. I was a rich boy, and whenever I went to high-class parties, then I have to have manners."

Nat marks the board.

(Nat) "The 3ard contest is the smell contest. Keep in mind that there is two categories of challenges. The first one, this one, is appeal and edicut. If I gave you time, then you'd prepare yourselves just to get the point. Since I know that, you will now let me check you both out. Your first Goten."

Nat took Goten into ed bedroom, and layed him on the bed.

He smelled Goten's hair, which wasn't bad. He looked at he was dressed, and saw that he was in his fighting gi, and musty. He smelled Goten's breath, and said "Any response."

Goten couldn't figure out what he meant, so he said "I love you."

Nat sent Goten out the door, and called for Trunks.

Nat saw that Trunks kept his nails cut and cleaned. Trunks's purple hair his fruity smelling, and he was wearing his orange fighting gear. (See it in Dragon Ball Raging Blast)

Nat again marks the board.

The boys meet in the kitchen for contest #4.

(Nat) "That contest was about how you smell at all times, and I wanted to see how you two take care of yourselves when you aren't planning on going anywhere. Now it's time to move to the sexual category."

(Author to Readers)

The competition for Queen of Kamos is underway, and it is between Goten and Trunks.

Goten is probably losing, but it's to Nat's appeal, and he is in charge of giving the points, so who is winning.

Please review and add me on Facebook.

My name is Natarick R. Lao, and I am the only Natarick R. Lao on Facebook, so please help increase my fanbase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Sexual Contests

The boys were smiling, and Trunks said "It's about time."

(Nat) "First, is the foreplay contest."

(Goten) "I'm first."

Nat went into the bedroom, and Goten followed.

Nat was laying on the bed, and Goten climbed into the bed with him.

Nat wraped his arms around him, and stuck his hand inside Goten's underwear.

Goten however wanted to rush to sex, and ripped off his pants.

Nat yelled "Stop!", and Goten was pushed out the door.

(Nat) "Trunks your turn."

Trunks came in, and Nat shut the door.

(Trunks) "Hey big daddy. Let me get in bed with you."

(Nat) "Come on baby."

Trunks climbed into the bed, and grabbed Nat's head. He was being kissed, and felt up on.

He held the thick boy in between his arms, and pushed Trunks under him. He is still kissing on Trunks's lips, and his hand brushed through Trunks's purpe hair.

Trunks opened his lips, and Nat saw that it was an invitation to enter his mouth, so he accepted it.

While kissing Trunks, Nat rubbed Trunks's thighs, and moved to the side of his buttcheeks.

(Nat) "OK, that's enough."

(Trunks) "How did I do? Was I nice?"

(Nat) "You got the point."

Trunks jumped out the bed, and screamed "Yes!"

Nat put a point under Trunks's name.

He called for Goten, and he came.

(Nat) "The 2nd contest is called the feeling contest. You can say it is a second foreplay contest."

(Goten) "I'm first."

Trunks left the room, and Goten took off all his close, and layed on his stomach.

Nat felt on his small child like thighs, and moved to the small bubble butt.

Goten's butt was a smooth, hairless, white bubble butt.

Nat opened his legs, and smelled his balls and butt.

(Nat) "You can stay in here while Trunks does his part. You guys saw eachother naked right?"

(Goten) "Yep."

Nat called for Trunks, and he entered, and he decided to send Goten out.

Trunks pulled his orange pants down, and Nat felt on his thick muscular thighs.

(Nat) "Your thick baby boy."

He felt on Trunks's snowy white, thick, fat, muscular butt.

He opened his legs, and smelled Trunks's balls, which had no smell.

He then opened his cheeks, and brownosed the little child's butthole, which smelled like he was running on a hot day.

Trunks's butt had a little hair, and it was a fat, snowy white, muscular ass.

(Trunks) "I know how you like funky butt, so I decided to not clean it."

(Nat) "Good thinking, this will be a tuff contest to judge."

Nat marked his board, and called in Goten.

(Nat) "It is time for the final contest of the whole competition. It's the sex contest."

Goten dropped his pants, and hopped onto the bed.

Trunks left the room, and Nat climbed onto Goten. He opened Goten's cheeks, and let his penis enter.

He started going slowly, and the smooth walls of Goten's butt were feeling so good against the penis.

Without warning, Goten squeezed his cheeks, and squeezed Nat's dick. It felt so good, that Nat started plunging his penis inside the little boy's butthole.

Goten suddenly had a flashback of the rape, but he was liking it.

Nat was slamming so hard, that Goten was saying "Stop! Stop! Your hurting me, please stop!"

He kept on slamming, but he got more air than ass, which means that Goten's ass wasn't big enough for him to really enjoy him, so he got out.

(Nat) "You weren't bad."

(Goten) "I'm sorry, but it just hurted to bad."

Nat sent off Goten, and Trunks came in with hot jellies.

(Trunks) "You ready big daddy?"

He layed Trunks down on the bed, and his laying against him.

He was like a dog, when he was humping Trunks's thighs, but Trunks pushed him off.

Trunks pulled off his orange outfit, and he is butt naked.

(Trunks) "Get the hot jellies, and finger me."

Nat stuck his finger in the warm jelly, and stuck his finger in the warm booty hole of Trunks."

Nat was moving the finger back and forth, and Trunks was moaning.

After 5-minutes of fingering, Trunks said "Can I suck your dick."

Nat stuck his dick inside Trunks's mouth, and Trunks surrounded his dick with saliva.

(Nat) "Oh fuck that feels good."

Trunks sucked his dick for 5-minutes, and Goten was sure he was losing the competition.

Nat decided to flip Trunks onto his stomach, and started sucking his ass.

Trunks was softly saying "Mmh."

Nat was so horny, and he climbed ontop of the boy, and lotion Trunks's hole. He slid his penis in, and relentlessly slammed in to the boy's anus.

It was so warm, and gooy feeling.

Goten was banging on the door, and screaming "I'm sorry, I'll be stronger, and take all you can give me."

Nat was slamming so hard, that all Goten could hear is a loud clapping, and a bed squeeking.

Trunks was softly saying "Yeah baby, harder, harder. Give it to me daddy."

Nat busted a big load of cum, and Trunks screamed in a sexually pleased voice "Uuuuuuh, thank you daddy."

Nat and Trunks put their clothes on, and headed out by the table.

(Nat) "Goten, just because I seemed eager to get to Trunks doesn't mean I don't like you. It also doesn't means you didn't win."

(Trunks) "Well, who won?"

(Author to Readers)

I hope my readers are sexually arroused right now.

The competition is over, and it is time to name a queen.

Go to my profile page, and vote on "Who Is Nat's New Queen?"

The poll will be open until January 30, 2013, so vote and decide the outcome

of the next chapter.

Please review, and add me on Facebook.

My name is Natarick Lao, and I am the only Natarick Lao on Facebook.


	4. Chapter 4

I am disappointed that no one had voted on the poll, so I voted, and choose the new queen.

Chapter 4;

The New Queen

Nat and Trunks emerge from the bedroom, and Goten was standing outside of the door.

(Nat) "Lets go into the living room, and I'll announce the winner."

They went into the living room, and sat on the couch. Nat sat between the two boys, and looked at them.

(Nat) "Goten, your family is famous for their good looks, and nice bubble butts. Your mother, father, and older brother are good looking, and so are you."

Goten jumped up cheering.

(Trunks) "He didn't say the winner yet."

Goten sat back down with a sad face, and Nat looked over to Trunks.

(Nat) "Trunks, you have a very nice, fancy, good looking, and rich family. You are a beautiful boy Trunks, and I choose you as my queen."

Trunks was silent, and wasn't cheering like Goten was. He then looked towards Goten, who was sad and depressed. Goten walked to the backyard, as Nat stared at his queen.

(Trunks) "I'm glad you choose me. I will be the best queen ever."

(Nat) "I'm going to check on Goten."

Nat headed into the backyard, and sat net to Goten, whom was sitting on the steps.

(Nat) "Whats wrong Goten?"

(Goten) "I really wanted to be your queen, but I'm not. What am I here for?"

Nat put his arm around Goten's head, and whispered into his ear "You'll serve as my second queen."

Goten kissed him on the cheek, and walked into the house. Nat wasn't far behind him, as they joined Trunks on the couch.

(Trunks) "What did you tell him?"

(Goten) "He gave me the position of second queen."

Trunks stared at Nat, and didn't look very happy. He motioned Nat to follow him to where Goten was sitting in the backyard.

(Trunks) "Why did you give him the same position that I have. I am your one and only queen, so there isn't a need for a second queen."

(Nat) "It makes him happy, so you should just live with it."

(Trunks) "No, I won't live with it. You can only have one queen, so choose now!"

Nat went into the living room, and sat next to Goten. Trunks then sat down next to Nat, and evilly stared at him.

(Nat) "Goten, your friend doesn't want you to be happy, and is making me choose one queen. I choose him, and I don't know where you stand."

Goten ran off crying, and Trunks started smiling. Trunks wrapped his arms around Nat's head, and they engaged in a minute long kiss.

(Nat) "We need to discuss about taking over the six realms. My heroism isn't going to hand them to me."

Goten was still gone, and Nat was alone with Trunks.

(Trunks) "Just go to their high powers, and take them out. It cannot be easier then that."

(Nat) "That will make me a demon, and I want to remain a hero. I can't go around whipping out presidents, kings, and dictators. I have to persuade people on my side, without killing or harming anyone."

(Trunks) "First, lets send Goten back home, then we can concentrate on ruling this planet, King Nat."

Trunks was rubbing Nat's back, and Goten was walking back into the living room. He was still crying, and couldn't stop.

(Goten) "Why, why do I have to go home. I want to stay here with you guys."

(Trunks) "If you stay, you won't be getting sex, so you're not missing anything anyway. Nat and I are taking this planet, and I don't want you interfering in our relationship. We have enough on our chests with the conquering of Kamos, and I don't need more stress."

(Nat) "It's settled Goten, so your headed back to Earth."

Goten fell on the ground crying, as Trunks ready Nat's teleporter. It was at least an hour until the teleporter was ready, and Goten was sent home.

(Author to Readers)

Trunks is Nat's queen, and Goten was sent home.

Nat and Trunks are focused on taking over the planet, but with Goten being sent to Earth, you'd wonder will he tell his family about the takeover.

Please review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

Alone Time

Trunks sat back on the couch next to Nat.

(Nat) "We didn't have to send him home. I don't understand why you wouldn't want your friend to be happy."

(Trunks) "Your to sympathetic, and I don't want him taking my place. Get it through your thick skull, I want to be the only queen, and I don't want Goten stealing you from me."

(Nat) "I know how you must feel, and I do understand."

(Trunks) "Good, but he isn't coming back."

(Nat) "I understand, but what if he tells Goku and Gohan. They'll come here and stop us."

(Trunks) "They don't know their way here, and if they did they couldn't even find us."

(Nat) "Your forgetting about your mother, and King Kai. With those two brainiacs, they'll find us with no problem. That is why Goten is the biggest threat right now, so now do you understand why he shd've stayed?"

(Trunks) "I'm not worried about anything, because we can conquer it."

(Nat) "Whatever, lets talk about our first strike on Kamos."

Trunks put his hand on Nat's shoulder, and quietly said "No, I have some other things to do."

Trunks motioned him up, and walked him to the bedroom. The bedroom door opened, and Trunks shut it behind them. He layed down on the bed, and he was still holding Nat's hand as Nat stood over him.

(Trunks) "This talk about taking over the planet isn't right for this type of day."

(Nat) "What do you mean."

(Trunks) "It's a rainy day, and what people like to do on rainy days is stay inside, and not think. You know where I'm going with this?"

Trunks's voice got softer each time he spoke, and Nat stared at his face and beautiful Purple hair.

(Nat) "You should seem less focused on staying inside, and be more focused on this planet."

(Trunks) "Stop stalling, it is our first time together. We're totally alone, and can experiment for however long we want."

Trunks yanked his pants down, and flipped over onto his stomach.

Nat climbed on Trunks, and started slamming his penis into the muscular ass. He started feeling on Trunks's body, and then picked him up onto his shoulders.

He carried him to the bathroom, and turned on a hot shower. He fully undressed Trunks, and threw him in the tub.

Nat undressed himself, and climbed in the shower with Trunks.

(Nat) "You want to leave Goten out of all this fun. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He layed on Trunks's back, and began spanking his wet, bare butt.

Trunks wasn't feeling any pain, but Nat kept spanking and fucking the 11-year old boy.

Meanwhile, Goten returns to his mountain home on Earth.

Chi-Chi grabs him, and holds on tight.

(Chi-Chi) "I thought you were gone for good, and where is Trunks?"

(Goten) "I don't know, I was just off in our hiding place playing. Why?"

(Gohan) "We found a note from Trunks saying he ran off with Nat to some planet. It also said that if you were missing too, then you were with them."

Goten was looking side to side, and realized that he didn't need to respond to any questions yet.

Back in Nat's palace, Nat is viciously slamming his hips into Trunks, making a loud clapping noise. This time he was using all of his might, and enjoying the sweet feeling of sex with a boy.

He came in the boy, and he was streaming cum inside the boy's butt. Nat decided to get out of the tub, and got dressed.

(Trunks) "Why are you getting dressed? I was wanting to spend the day in here."

(Nat) "Who care's what you want. Your lucky I had to bust a nut in that snowy white, smooth, big, fat, muscular ass. I'm going to get Goten back, and I don't care if you leave or not."

He walked into the bedroom, and locked the door, not wanted to be bothered.

(Author to Readers)

This wasn't as good as Chapter 3, but it is a start to what I'm building towards.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

No More

Trunks got out of the tub, and put on Red clothes.

He knocked on Nat's palace door, and Nat opened.

(Nat) "I'm done, Trunks."

(Trunks) "Done, what do you mean?"

(Nat) "We weren't meant to be. I don't like Goten that much either, and I made a huge mistake."

(Trunks) "No, no you didn't."

Trunks grabbed his shirt, and started crying "Please stay with me."

(Nat) "I'm sending you home to your mother. This was a big mistake."

Nat opened a portal, and Trunks walked through.

THE END

(Author to Readers)

I really wanted to go further with this story, but I didn't know where to go, or what will happen. I'm sorry for not sticking with this, but in the story "Kakarot," Nat has a different personality, and I want him to stick to it.

Read Kakarot, Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
